


Eyeliner

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, M/M, implied future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean has gone undercover as a bartender for a case, and Sam very much likes the way he is dressed.





	Eyeliner

Sam walked into the bar where Dean was undercover, hoping to be able to speak to his brother alone. He’d found some interesting information about the bartender Dean was working with, and needed to make sure his brother was on high alert, especially behind the bar and in the back room when he was alone with the guy.

The bar was packed; there was some local event happening in the town for the weekend, which was why they had been so quick to hire Dean as a temporary employee without much thought. It had been a lucky break on their part, but also made it tricky in tracking the monster doing the killings with so many strangers in the town for the event to look into.

Sam found a place to sit at the bar, hoping that he could catch Dean’s eye to get him to come chat for a second.  He looked around the room, eyes searching for the dirty blonde head of his brother –

Sam’s breath caught in his throat when he found him.  Dean had slicked his hair up, making it stick out in every direction and look as though he’d just had a wonderful lay.  That wasn’t terribly different from what Sam saw on a daily basis, but what took Sam’s breath away was the make-up his brother was wearing.

Dark eye-liner was around his eyes, making the green pop even more than usual.  The line ended past his eye, curling up toward his eyebrow in an elaborate cat-eye look.

Sam couldn’t look away.

Except his eyes did roam – up and down Dean’s body.  He was wearing a black tank top, a size or two too small for his strong, thick frame. His biceps were on full display, flexing with every pour of a drink or flirtation with a patron, his arms doing all the work to earn his tips.  He had on the tightest blue jeans Sam had ever seen, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination except for where the waiter’s money belt hung  _just_  in front of his crotch.

Not that Sam needed to imagine what was there, but it would have been a fun tease to see the bulge his brother sported as he wore those pants.

Sam shifted on his stool, erection growing with every moment that he looked at his brother.  He knew that Dean had dressed up for the gig, but hadn’t seen him before Sam left the motel earlier, so this was the first time he was seeing the outfit.

Fuck was he hot.

At the moment Sam thought those words, Dean’s eyes found Sam’s across the room and a smirk set on his face.

It said very explicitly,  _Like what you see?_

Sam licked his lips and looked Dean up and down slowly, making sure his brother got the message.  _You look good enough to eat._

Dean grinned, turning to say one last thing to the customer in front of him before turning Sam’s way. He didn’t get far, however, as another person called to Dean for a drink.  Dean shrugged toward Sam, sending a,  _Guess you’re going to have to wait._

Sam watched as Dean helped the customer, mixing their drink with ease.  Every move Dean made was graceful and confident, his attire absolutely perfect for the way he was acting.  Sam didn’t even think about what anyone else might think of the heated gazes he was sending Dean’s way, the blatant staring easy for anyone to see.

No one ever really understood the way he and his brother communicated, though.

Finally Dean turned away from the customer, bee-lining toward Sam.  He stopped in front of him, just the bar between the two.  

Dean looked at Sam’s face carefully, seeing a mixture of  _I have something to tell you_  and  _I want to take you to the back room_.

He’d seen that look on Sam’s face many times in their lives.

The case won out for the first comment of the night, Dean beginning to pour Sam a pint as he talked. “Bartender,” Sam said, nodding toward Dean’s co-worker.

“Gareth,” Dean confirmed, nodding.

“Didn’t exist before a few months ago, at least not legally,” Sam finished, taking the beer that Dean handed him.

Their fingers brushed, a shock passing between them that proved how much they were bristling for each other.

Dean nodded, giving Gareth a look over his shoulder before he turned back to Sam.  Sam took a drink of the beer, eyes never leaving Dean’s face. Over the rim of the glass, Sam sent a  _Wish I was tasting you_.

Dean took a deep breath, adjusting himself below the line of the bar as he started to get affected by Sam’s looks.  His eyebrows scrunched, a  _Not here, not now_  in the look.

Sam rolled his eyes, taking another drink and smirking into the glass.  He loved being able to get his brother worked up, especially in places where nothing could be done of it.

Dean patted the bar in front of Sam, needing to get away from him before he jumped over the bar to get to him.  He turned to get back to work, helping customer after customer.

Sam watched him carefully, eyeing Dean up and down and sending him signals whenever their eyes met.

_That girl can’t rock your world like I can._

_Hands and knees, brother._

_Fuck you real good._

_Just wait til we’re alone._

In between the heated and communicative looks, Sam also watched Gareth, seeing if the other bartender did anything suspicious behind the bar.  He couldn’t pinpoint any one thing, but the man was acting a little  _too_  perfect, something only someone hiding something would be like.

As the bar dwindled of patrons, Sam stopped drinking beer and started on the water.  He wanted to be sober for when 2 am rolled around, whether that was to approach Gareth or take care of his brother.

At this point, he’d take the latter in a heartbeat.

Dean noticed Sam’s change of drinks, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.  He started to retaliate for Sam’s earlier looks, perking himself up even more than he had been so that Sam would be teased all the more.

_Can’t wait to feel you._

_You like this outfit, don’t you?_

_Maybe I’ll wear it for you again sometime._

_Let’s go home_.

Whatever was going on with Gareth and the town could wait, they both decided, as once the bar was closed they hopped into the Impala, racing to their motel.

A night of secret looks, riddled with hidden meaning, had gotten to both of them, and they needed some  _serious_ alone time.


End file.
